ABSTRACT The objective of the Administrative Core is to integrate all of the scientific and administrative functions of the Research Center for Cancer Systems Biology Consortium (U54). The Administrative Core will be the primary means by which the Program Director and other principle and key investigators organize and carry out the functions of this interactive multi-institutional research center. The core will catalyze and stimulate research and outreach initiatives, and serve as the major administrative resource for all investigators, providing service and support for all research projects and cores. This will include coordinating activities among group members, management of the budget, scheduling of investigator and advisory board meetings, monitoring the status and maintaining the approval of protocols for human research. The Administrative Core will ensure that milestones and deadlines are met and, in the process, foster a unified collegial atmosphere that facilitates scientific productivity. A central and high priority activity of this Core is to provide infrastructure and oversight of the all efforts, resources, and deliverables of the center. The Core will also administer the intra-center pilot project program. Lastly, the Administrative Core will work directly with the CSBC Program Director and other CSBC Research Centers to schedule regular conference calls and organize the annual investigators' meeting.